


Hold me close

by Mercyisnotasignofweakness



Series: Drabbles, requests and more [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: ALOT of aftercare, Aftercare, Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Getting hurt during sex, Light BDSM, Praise, Rough Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, nothing serious tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-21
Updated: 2016-07-21
Packaged: 2018-07-25 21:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7547494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercyisnotasignofweakness/pseuds/Mercyisnotasignofweakness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>A scene gets a little too rough, and you end up getting hurt. UF Sans takes good care of you.</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <i>Request: hi! so glad you're taking requests again. i was wondering if you could do a one-shot with LOTS of aftercare. usually people write aftercare like "you okay? need some water? ok, g'night", and that's not it. so i was thinking... a ut! or uf!sans smutty one-shot, where they have some rough sex (some bdsm would be A++) and the reader gets hurt, but doesn't realize it until they're done. something minor, no need to go to he hospital, just so she gets extra aftercare and stuff (:</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me close

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is un-betaed. See any mistakes? You are welcome to point them out to me if you want to. 
> 
>  
> 
> Message for the requester: YES THANK YOU SO MUCH! I ADORE aftercare and agree completely with you! It's HUGELY overlooked in fics and this was like a dream come true for me. The best part of rough sex, BDSM and/or a good dom/sub scene is the aftercare. This was right up my alley and I loved writing it!

_I suggest listening to this while reading:["Love Sex Magic" by Ciara feat. Justin Timberlake](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=raB8z_tXq7A) _

* * *

 

“that’s right, take it baby girl. moan my name. i wanna hear ya scream when you _break_.” His voice is dark, filled with promises of the world of hurt you are going to be in tomorrow. His hand is tight around your throat, squeezing just enough for you to feel a rush of panic everytime he thrusts hard into you and cuts off your breathing completely. You thrash in your binds, the ropes cutting into your flesh in a delicious way. It adds just a tiny edge of pain that drives you mad with pleasure.

_“Saaans…”_ You moan his name like a prayer, worshipping it with your tongue. You are bound, unable to move and return the pleasure he is giving you, so it’s all you got. You only have your voice to make his soul roar with desire, but that is enough.

“oh shit… fuck baby, ya feel so nice around my cock... i’m so close” he pants quickly. He doesn’t have to tell you he is close. You know that, can tell in the way his entire body has started to shake against you. You wish you could use your hands to tease his sensitive spots, make stars appear before his eyes.

“can you come for me like this?” he asks sweetly, “huh baby girl? can you come with nothing else but my cock in your pussy and my voice in your ear?”

“Yes!” you hiss. You’re already so close, right there on the edge. You just need one word, one more thing from him. “Please sir, please, please I need it. I want it so bad.”

Sans’ laugh is breathy but beautiful. “you’re such a good girl, beggin’ for me all nice and polite. who trained you that well?”

“You did! I’m yours, your girl, I’m your baby girl…” You start to sob incoherently, feeling too overwhelmed. He has kept you on the edge of orgasm for hours, constantly teasing you right to the brink and then pulling you back super fast again by inflicting some sort of numbing pain to non-arousing parts of your body. When he grabs your hands, you are sure he is going to do it one more time by biting your fingers again. It has you panicking.

“No no no no, please no, let me come, please I wanna come so bad” you cry. He instantly hushes you and licks your ear and neck.

“you deserve a reward for all the hard work you’ve done today” he whispers into your ear. His hips stop moving, making you whine.

“i love you so much baby girl” he says before his voice turns into a growl, “come with me.” He starts fucking you wildly and hard, his cock slamming against your cervix with every thrust. Your sobs turns into screams and Sans starts cursing.

You come together as a moaning, desperate, sweaty mess, you bodies chasing every single drop of pleasure they can squeeze out each other. Sans fucks you brutally through it all, growling in your ear and his hands squeezing so tightly around yours that it feels like a few of your bones bend. You are trashing in your binds, pulling, ripping and jerking in the ropes bound around your wrists and ankles. It’s so good, so hot being unable to move like you are used to, but at the same time it’s the worst feeling in the world. It makes you both sob in pleasure and cry in frustration, because you want to hold him _so fucking much_.

When you become too sensitive, you start whimpering, repeating “too much, too much” in a high pitched tone. Sans pulls out of you immediately and rolls off you.

The second his weight is off your body, you know something is wrong. You can feel it, a slight throb of pain. A second later, hearing Sans curse vividly tells you it’s worse than it feels. His voice shakes dangerously.

“fuck, shit, why d-didn’t you say s-something, baby? _fuck_!” He sits up and starts untying you from the ropes. When he touches the knot on the one wrapped around your right wrist, you let out a yelp when a horrible zap of pain travels through it. The skin on your wrist starts stinging in pain.

“they’re rubbed all raw…” Sans whispers, **_“fuck.”_ **

“I’m okay” you try to tell him, “Just hurts.”

“you should have told me they were hurting you” he says.

“I didn’t feel it until now, hun. I’ve been good for the entire scene” you promise, even though you know he won’t understand or even listen until after he has had his change to drown you in love and attention.

Well, it’s not like you are against that. Actually, it exactly what you need right now. There’s a ball of tight emotions in your belly that hurts almost as much as your wrists.

The ropes come off your body with a bit of pain and a lot of curses from Sans. There is a few spots on your left ankle and right wrist that is very bad, where the skin is almost completely gone and the wounds have started to bleed a tiny bit. Sans really, _really_ don’t like when you bleed and he starts panicking. He doesn’t look like he is on the outside, seems cool and collected as always, but he starts stuttering really badly when he is nervous.

“h-hang o-on baby” he tell you, “i’m g-gonna go g-get the bath r-ready.”

“Please” you say, reaching your arms out towards him. He’s back on the bed and have you wrapped up in his arms seconds later, knowing exactly what you need. A sigh leaves you calm and feeling safe. It’s always rough when you end a scene, but it’s even worse when you get hurt. It’s not just you who need extra attention. Sans does too and you know he will never ask for a hug himself. He’s more focused on making sure you are alright. A hug always seems to help both of you.

“I love you so much hun” you mumble to him.

“me too” he mumbles back, pulling out of your hug so he can look at your face, “stars, you’ve no idea how much i fucking love you. you are everything to me, you know that right? you are so kind and smart and always treat me so well… you let me do this, _be like this_ with you. i’m really, really grateful baby and so so happy that you’re mine.”

“I’m happy you are mine too, Bones” you respond with a wink. Sans blushes and huffs a laugh at your old nickname for him. You know he secretly loves it, but will never admit to it. As always, your smile falls a little as you mourn that side of him that you know exist but which you have never had the opportunity to see. Maybe one day, you will get him to laugh for real. Maybe one day, you’ll know why he stopped laughing in the first place. Someone like him who’s so fond of jokes should be laughing all the time. You don’t know why, but you just know he will be unbelievably beautiful if he laughed, more than he already is.

“i’m gonna be right back, ok baby? don’t move” he mumbles to you. He presses a kiss to your lips when you nod and then vanishes out of thin air a second later. After half a minute you hear water slowly filling the tub through the bathroom door a few feet away. Lazy bones, you think fondly.

You look down and start inspecting the damages to your wrists and ankles. Maybe using the rope you just had lying around the house was a bad idea for a first time trying fully restrictive bondage. You should have stuck to using the t-shirts and scarves like last time.

“how bad is it?” Sans asks when he reappears before you. He sits down on his knees in front of the bed you are on and carefully takes one of your hands in his so he can inspect the wounds too.

“Not too bad, just a few deep ones that needs a patch later” you answer, “Nothing a good washing and a bit of antiseptic can’t fix.”

“should’ve been more careful with you” he mutters, probably mostly to himself. He knows how little you like him speaking badly about himself.

“We both should” you remind him, “It’s okay hun. I’m okay.”

“promise?” His voice almost breaks and he sounds so vulnerable. He looks up at you with a serious expression that doesn’t really go away even though you nod.

“ok. time for a bath. hang on tight.” He reaches under your knees and arms and lifts you from the bed like you weigh nothing. Not for the first time you catch yourself thinking how he can even do that. His legs should break or something!

He carries you to the bathroom and lowers you into the half full tub of water. You only hiss a little when your ankles are submerged.

“i didn’t put in the fancy stuff” he tells you, “figured that would hurt like a bitch.”

“It’s fine” you tell him, “I think it’s better if it gets cleaned with soap anyway, so.”

“ok, as long as you’re sure baby” he says and pulls away. He walks over to the sink and opens the cabinet to the left of the mirror. “you want the chamomile or tea tree?”

“Mmmh” you hum a bit, trying to decide, “ **[chamomile](http://www.aromatherapy.com/most_popular.html),** please.”

“‘kay” Sans says, picking the little aromatherapy bottle from the shelf with all your super expensive and extravagant bath articles. “should help with the abrasions too” he says, “but i’m gonna use the antiseptic soap, so you better grab onto something baby.”

“Oh shit” you grumble. The antiseptic soap always hurts like a bitch for the first few seconds when it hit your wounds, but it’s a monster made brand, so it has a super healing ability. It’s Sans’ favorite choice of soap to use when you sometimes get hurt by your rough adventures in bed, whether it be on purpose or on accident.

As expected, you hiss as the soap stings in your wounds for a few seconds. It’s bad, really bad, but after those first few moments, the healing magic starts working and the pain drains away.

“there we go, good girl” Sans praises you, making you giggle a little. For some reason, getting praised outside a scene always makes you blush so deeply.

Sans cuts off the water and the bathroom becomes silent for about a minute before it’s filled with the soothing tones of a piano and a cello playing in harmony. How he always knows just what music to put on after a scene is still a mystery to you, but it’s always perfect to how you are feeling.

“scoot over, i’m coming in” he says. You move to one end of the tub and allow him to place himself in the other. He reaches over to drag you back to him when he is comfortable. You end up lying against the far wall of the tub with your legs draped over his. It’s the perfect position for him to clean and check how bad the wounds on your ankles actually are.

He takes a soft washcloth and soaks it with the bathwater. With gentle strokes, he starts cleaning your skin methodically. He’s always so precise when he does that, so concentrated, like it’s the most important job he has ever had.

“Are you feeling okay?” you ask him.

“yeah, i’m fine” he answers. A smile appears on his face. “i’m great actually. fuck, that was so _hot._ that fifth time, when your legs started shakin’? i thought for sure you were gonna use the safeword.”

“I was so close to doing it” you admit, “But I didn’t want the fun to end and I knew I could take a few more. I was just getting desperate.”

“you were so amazing baby” he says, “i had to stop a few times for my own sake. nearly blew my load when you started biting me.”

“It was either that or waking up the neighbors” you laugh.

“the nearest one is a mile away” Sans reminds you. You just laugh harder.

“Exactly. We seriously need to find a house that’s deeper into this forest if you are going to keep treating me that good hun.”

“flatterer” Sans snorts at you, his cheeks growing red, “next time i’ll just gag you.”

“Mmh, can’t wait” you respond honestly, making him pause. When he sees your serious expression and hungry smile, he huffs a laugh at you and shakes his head.

“you’re crazy, ya know that right? one would think that two hours on edge would have drained ya thirst for my bones a bit.”

“The thirst, yes” you tell him, “But now I’m _hungry_.”

“j-jeez kid. keep talkin’ like that and i’ll pop another boner” he says.

“Please do hun.”

“nope, you ain’t gonna get me that easily. i need to fix my mistakes before you get another trip to the bone zone” he says. He presses a kiss to the top of your feet and to your shins before he lowers your legs into the water again. “spin around so i can get a look on those wrists” he asks.

You do as he says and sigh happily when you slide into his embrace. His chest, although being bony and hard, is exactly what your sore and tired back needs. Lying and softly rubbing against his ribs feels like a gentle massage everytime one of you moves.

He reaches underneath your arms to reach your wrists. He cleans them as thoroughly as he did your legs, being careful and precise. If you didn't know better, you would have sworn he was a doctor, seeing how he works on your injuries.

When he is done, he starts cleaning your arms and stomach, his touches soft and loving. It almost feels like he is caressing your entire body with his slow and careful strokes.

Your breasts are still very sensitive when he runs the wash cloth over them. A zap of pleasure sparks in your nipples and travels straight to your clit, making you whisper a broken moan. Sans notices right away, of course.

“my girl still hungry, huh?” he mumbles into your ear.

“Please” you whisper back at him. Your fingers wrap around the bones of his legs, holding on for dear life. You know where this is leading when he slowly strokes the back of his hand along your stomach and over your thighs.

“don’t worry baby, i’m gonna take real good care of ya, promise” he murmurs. His fingers feel amazing against your clit and you moan deeply to tell him just how good it is to have him treat you like this. When you lean your head back, he starts biting at your neck softly.

“you still sore?” he asks. Your head is shaking no before he’s even done talking.

“No, not at all. Feels so good” you tell him quickly.

“hang on then.” His free arm wraps around your waist to keep you from trashing too much. When you are held tightly against him, he lets his fingers trail down between your folds. He pushes three into you right away, not waiting to test if you are ready. He knows you are, knows that after taking his cock, you need at least a few hours to return to your normal tightness.

“Yes yes, thank you, I love you, love you so much…” you sob to him quietly as he teases your inner walls. Having a skeleton boyfriend really pays off when it comes to fingering, because his fingers are perfectly ribbed. They feel incredible sliding over your g-spot.

“love you too baby” he mumbles back to you, in between the many strings of yes and pleases coming from you, “you’re so damn beautiful, so gorgeous. stars you’re lovely. you make me so hot all the time. just looking at ya can make my soul burn with desire. i constantly wanna be wrapped up in you, wanna hear you cry out in ecstasy. never seen or heard anything as hot as that before.”

“Me too, me too hun, I love everything about you, _ah! Yes!_ Right there!” He slams his hand harder against you, digging his fingers as deeply into you as he can. You moan happily.

“look at ya. i’m the luckiest monster on this shitty planet. luckiest guy ever. i love you so damn much it nearly floors me every time i realize it. i need you so much it hurts, can’t live without you. you always make me so happy, even when you do stupid normal shit. like when you get up before me in the morning and bring me coffee in bed or when you knitted that awful ugly sweater for me for Christmas.”

“S-still can’t believe y-you actually wore that thing for three weeks” you say, “Oh _oh, fuck_ fuck, yes, please!” He is twisting one of your nipples between his fingers while rubbing his fingers hard against your inner muscles. Your pussy cramps around him with the need for release, making your head spin.

“‘course i did, i’m crazy about it. like i’m crazy about you, and the way you sound when you hum while you cook. or how you always make a little dance while vacuuming when you think i don’t look. or how your forehead wrinkles when you are reading some really good part of the book you’re lost in. how you sometimes snort when you laugh or how you get a double chin when you send me silly faces on snapchat when i’m at work. makes my entire day getting one of those from you. you’re so damn adorable and i love you so fucking much i think it might kill me one of these days.”

“Sans, Sans please…” He’s rubbing harder against your g-spot, his thumb circling your clit at the same time. You just need…

“please come for me baby” he begs you, “say my name. tell the world who you belong to.” He rubs you hard a few more times and bites your shoulder. You come with his name on the tip of your tongue. While your body cramps and is flooded with wave after wave of pure bliss, Sans keeps you close to him. Despite holding you close, you are still able to move too harshly in the water, making it spill over the edges of the tub. It splashes onto the floor.

His fingers pull out of you when the high of your orgasm is over, but he keeps rubbing your clit until you tilt your hips away.

“that’s my girl, so incredible” he whispers to you.

“Thank you” you mumble back.

“anytime baby. anytime.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated! 
> 
> Wanna hang out? Come to my Tumblr! [Mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com](http://mercyisnotasignofweakness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
